A Women Will Have Her Way
by Romanii
Summary: reuploaded Eomer, King of the Rohirrim, has survived Grima Wormtongue, Helm's Deep and Mordor, but can he survive a women's wrath? Namely Eowyns!
1. Prologue

A/N: What! Another story. Grrr…that stupid muse of mine, giving me tooooo much inspiration! Oh well, it can't be that bad can it? Hm...Let's see. Just got busted for d/l music off the internet. And listening to Korean and Cantonese songs. There's a Cantonese version of 'cry me a river' it's really funny but it sounds better than the original!

Disclaimer I own none of the characters or such.

In an alternate universe, there are three main groups. The triads (elves), the mafia (humans) and the tuotsac (orcs and goblins). Each group have semi-groups in them and although they are part of the larger group, they often war between themselves. It has been known though that they will come together to fight other groups (eg. Mafia or Tuotsac). This story starts when two men kill their leaders and try to take over their clan. They upset other clans in the mafia and also happen to upset the triads while trying to fix the problem. In the midst of this turmoil, the daughter of the leader of the triads meets and falls in love with the second most powerful leader in the mafia. She tells her brother and he tries to cope with it but what will happen? Will the secret be kept or will it lead to bloodshed…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own any of the characters or such.

West-Tsuric, 7:30 pm, Mehtar Clan territory (triads)

"You have a lot of nerve coming into Mehtar territory like this!" said Erestor as he looked suspiciously at the elf in front of him.

"We have no choice. We did your dirty work, now we want the money!" replied the elf.

"We didn't need it done by you. We were capable of doing ourselves!" Erestor replied curtly.

"Well too bad. Perhaps if you made it more specific, and stated that you wanted to do it yourselves, you wouldn't be faced with this problem now would you?" the elf replied coolly.

"You know as well as I do that killing that human was our duty!" Erestor began hotly.

"You and your blundering fools would have barely been even to get into their territory. You'd end up all dead where as we Gurothos are trained from the beginning in this type of job!"

"All you elves are are assassins. Not some gift of the valar and then you think you are all some big shots just because you have the nerve to kill in cold blood!" snarled Erestor.

"Careful elf. We wouldn't want something to happen to that big head of yours now would we!" hissed the elf back as he suddenly clenched his left fist. A gleaming blade suddenly appeared there. Erestor pulled out a long hunting knife from a wrist sheath and they stood there, looking at each other as if they were daring the other to make the first move. They were spared by the arrival of footsteps. Glorfindel came out of the shadows.

"Put your weapons away, they aren't needed….yet. Haldir, you came for your money," It was more of a statement then a question. Before Haldir could say anything though, Glorfindel chucked a pouch of coins towards Haldir. Haldir caught it smoothly and put it inside his tunic.

"I thank you Glorfindel." Said Haldir ash e bowed his head slightly.

"Glorfindel? What do you think you are doing?" Erestor asked sharply. Glorfindel turned his head slightly towards Erestor's direction.

"Don't forget who you are speaking to!" Glorfindel said coldly, "But in answer to your question, we can't risk out ties with other clans. Not at the moment when the humans are slowly taking over our territory."

"Too true!" replied Haldir and with a nod of his head, he was off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Yeah, yeah, keep you ears on! Okay...here's the updated 'A women will have her way'!

I don't own anything belonging to Tolkien etc etc etc…

"Eomer, where on earth is that horse you promised me?!" said Eowyn as she stormed into his bed chamber. Inwardly, Eomer cringed because he had forgotten all about that. He had promised to give his sister a silver horse when she was married. She paced around the room and tried to open the curtains. Unfortunately for her, they seemed to get stuck and she ended getting wrapped up in them. A gentle cough interrupted her. She had failed to notice that Eomer wasn't alone this morning. A slight reddish tinge stained her brother's cheeks. Eowyn, blushing herself, summoned up all the dignity she could muster and excused herself.

Sighing, Eowyn walked down to the dining hall. She had never expected her brother to not be alone and she felt rather foolish. To be honest, she only wanted to see her brother cringe when she reminded him of his promise but sadly, she was disappointed. She tried to focus on the person who coughed. It looked like…no, wait, yes. Eowyn's eyes suddenly grew ten times larger as she stopped in the middle of a corridor and stared disbelievingly in the general direction of her brother's room. She shook her head and proceeded down to the hall.

About ten minutes later, her brother joined her at the giant table.

"Have a good night?" Eowyn asked her brother.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"No comment…but about my horse!" she replied back with a smirk.

"What, your silver gelding that I promised you for your wedding present?"

"Yes, that'd be the one!"

"While don't forget that your not getting married for another two weeks, and I don't think that Faramir would be happy you receiving another horse for a wedding present."

"I was just reminding you, but I know what you mean. Just because I'm a horse maiden, everyone thinks it fit to give me a horse. It's not as if I didn't have enough horses already!" Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Faramir, and another lady. Faramir walked smoothly over to Eowyn and planted a kiss on her forehead. The other lady walked over to Eomer and put her hands on his shoulders and said,

"My lord." She looked over and saw Eowyn and grinned.

"My lady, sorry for occupying your brother this morning!"

"No apologies needed Hild!" replied Eowyn with a slight blush. Faramir looked between the two for a while, confused slightly. Hild was Eowyn's only lady-in-waiting. Why would she be with Eomer instead, unless…unless…Faramir chuckled slightly.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I do not own anything…except for my sore throat lozenges (for sore throats), my Echinacea lozenges (to stop me from feeling worse) and Sona's giant orange guy's jumper she bought at Skunkwear (which is not technically mine, but I still lay claim to it!)

There was only one week left until the wedding, and Eowyn was a nervous wreck. Every little thing seemed to grow in Eowyn's eyes. Including a small barely noticeable blemish on her cheek. Of course, it became noticeable to everyone once Eowyn had demanded that they could see it, but for otherwise, it was as if it was invisible.

Eowyn paced around her room as Hild gathered up some clothes that were strewn around the room and placed them on the chair.

"Can you not see it? Can you not see this monstrous red spot that has decided to make itself present on my cheek. Surely it did it on purpose. To vex me, and embarrass me. And do not tell me, like everyone else has, that you didn't even notice it!"

"But my lady, I tell you only the truth. There is nothing there, well at least, not until you insist that everyone must see it," Hild replied.

"Do you mock me Hild?"

"Nay my lady, but if you doubt my word, why don't you ask you husband to be, Faramir?"

"Very well Hild. Don't misunderstand me. It is not that I doubt your word, it's just that i…i…" Eowyn trailed off but Hild understood.

Eowyn walked out towards the sparring fields where she knew her fiancé would be.

"Faramir!" she said as she walked up behind him.

"My love!" he grinned as he turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her.

"What troubles you?"

"Then is it true? Is it true that you can't see the red spot on my cheek?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, it was true until you mentioned it just then," he replied.

"Aww, don't worry, I'm sure that no one will notice and besides, it will probably be gone by the time the wedding comes around if that's what you're worried about!"

"I suppose so," Eowyn replied thoughfully.

"But everybody already knows! I've basically told the whole kingdom!" she sighed. Faramir just laughed and pulled her towards him.

"I wonder if Aragon and Lady Arwen had this problem?" he asked jokingly.

"Lady Arwen? No she wouldn't have this problem because she is an elf!" Eowyn suddenly pulled away.

"Are you comparing her to me?!" she asked.

"No, of co…" but Faramir was cut of by an infuriated Eowyn.

"I believe you are. How could you? Why do mention her name now, when it is my problem, not hers. Is it because you find her more attractive?...more appealing than myself?"

"No, I was onl…"but yet again, he was cut off.

"I don't care. If all you can think about it her, then obviously I am not worth your time!" she said and promptly stalked off while Faramir just looked on helplessly.


End file.
